


Cunning Man, Black Coat

by Alone_Macaron (Blihioma)



Series: Colours 'Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crimes & Criminals, Implied Mycroft Holmes/Harry Potter, Jealousy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Alone_Macaron
Summary: TRADUCTION - Suite de "Clever Man, Red Robes" UA. Divergence post-Baskerville. Moriarty est retrouvé et la Reine exprime son mécontentement. L'un dans l'autre, ce n'est qu'une autre journée pour Harry Potter et Mycroft Holmes. Serie "Colours 'Verse" (part two)





	Cunning Man, Black Coat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cunning Man, Black Coat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/375603) by Sar'Kalu. 



**Auteur :**  Sar’Kalu 

 **Traduction :**  Macaron & Peluche 

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock est la propriété intellectuelle de la BBC, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat ; et Harry Potter est la propriété intellectuelle de J.K. Rowling 

 **Rating :** T pour thèmes violents 

 **Résumé :**  Suite de "Clever Man, Red Robes" UA, post-Baskerville, Moriarty est retrouvé et la Reine exprime son mécontentement. L'un dans l'autre, ce n'est qu'une autre journée pour Harry Potter et Mycroft Holmes.

**°0o0°**

**Cunning Man, Black Coat**

_Série Colours 'Verse_

**…**  

 **…**  

 _La curiosité_ , pensa Mycroft tandis qu’il quittait sa Sedan noire, _est un bien vilain défaut_  

Il marcha avec un air arrogant à travers les couloirs blancs et immaculés d’un des hôpitaux les plus privés et confidentiels de la Grand Bretagne, où ses contacts lui avaient signalé l’arrivé soudaine d’un homme, pour lequel il portait un intérêt tout particulier. Jim Moriarty, car il s’agissait bien du criminel consultant, il n’y avait aucun doute là-dessus, était apparu de manière plutôt étrange dans le service, avec un dossier incomplet et un corps battu et meurtri. 

Mycroft s’arrêta au comptoir d’accueil du quatrième étage et toisa la femme désirable dans son siège. « John Doe. » déclara-t-il suavement, sa voix ressemblait à de l’acier couverte de soie. 

L’infirmière trembla devant son regard dur et pointa avec hésitation la direction d’une pièce gardée par un homme. Evidemment. Mycroft inclina sa tête en signe de remerciement et, balançant son parapluie qui heurta le bout de métal sur le lino couvrant le sol de béton, il entra dans la pièce. Le garde ne se donna pratiquement pas la peine de le regarder, il n’y en avait pas besoin. Toute dans l’attitude de Mycroft hurlait "gouvernement" ; mais uniquement quand il le voulait. 

Sherlock était déjà là, une cigarette – éteinte – suspendue à une main élégante, ses yeux bleus d’aciers balayaient la forme inconsciente de son Némésis, allongé au milieu des couvertures pâles et des draps blancs. C’était dichotomique, considéra brièvement Mycroft, en sachant que l’homme sur le lit était de loin le plus dangereux qu’il ait croisé dans ses longues années de services, alors que la vision qu’il offrait ne semblait rien paraître sinon une certaine fragilité.  

« Il serait amnésique. » Annonça platement Sherlock, guère impressionné. 

Mycroft souleva un sourcil. « Les marques ? »  

« N’ont été faites par aucun instrument auquel je puisse penser. » Continua Sherlock sans le moindre intérêt maintenant que la partie était terminée ; il avait été si optimiste lui-aussi.  

Mycroft le regarda et compris la concision. Lui-aussi abhorrait que ce jeu soit gagné et fini avant qu’ils n’aient pu le faire par leurs brillantes actions et réactions. Il ne donnait pas l’impression de discuter de la vie d’un autre être vivant et de ce qui allait lui arriver.  

Mycroft renifla doucement et changea de côté, autorisant le docteur derrière lui à se glisser à l’intérieur, se plaçant de lui-même dans la ligne de feu des deux frères. Il était un petit homme aux cheveux roux, au long nez, aux yeux bleus pâles et aux grands pieds. Le jugeant inintéressant, Mycroft se retourna et rencontra le regard amer de Sherlock  

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Questionna le rouquin nerveusement, sa paume d’Adam rebondissant dans sa gorge comme une balle de ping-pong sur un court. 

« Un parti intéressé. » Eluda Mycroft, tapotant ses ongles contre sa veste de costume.  

Le docteur hocha la tête et après avoir vérifié les signaux de Moriarty, il se précipita hors de la pièce comme un rat fuyant un chat. Sherlock le regarda partir, n’étant certes pas curieux mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de toujours observer son environnement. Mycroft se tourna pour partir, un pied hors de la pièce, s’interrompit et se retourna légèrement, ses yeux pâles rencontrant ceux plus sombres de son frère. 

« Il a affronté les sorciers. » Annonça Mycroft, plus qu’il ne le suggéra.  

Sherlock inclina sa tête. « C’est ce qui semble »  

Mycroft ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils à cela. « Comme c’est ennuyant » Soupira-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Sherlock a sa contemplation dégoutée de celui qui avait été son ennemi avant de quitter lui-même la pièce. 

Mycroft grimpa dans sa voiture et acquiesça légèrement à l’intention d’Anthea. La femme s’empressa de taper furieusement sur son BlackBerry, ne donnant même pas un coup d’œil à son patron tandis que celui-ci rangeait son parapluie noir. Les rues de Londres glissèrent dans un paysage flou, altéré uniquement par le passage du temps et ils arrivèrent en une courte période aux portes de fer forgé de Buckingham Palace. 

 **…**  

 **…**  

La Reine était plutôt mécontente de lui, remarqua paresseusement Harry. 

Il s’assit dans une chaise  _chintz_  d’un rouge écarlate brillant, au rembourrage absolument moelleux, installée du côté gauche du bureau de la Reine. La dame en elle-même grattait le papier avec un stylo à plume fait pour elle, dans le plus pur des argents, son irritation rendant son écriture normalement fluide, irrégulière et pointue.  

Ils attendaient, pour le plus jeune en tout cas, celui qui était en retard mais qui avait aussi été vu à la clinique tôt dans la même matinée. Cela ne serait pas long avant qu’il n’arrive pour réprimander Harry et pleurnicher auprès de sa Majesté. Suite à quoi la Reine serait contrariée.  

Evidemment, malgré le fait qu’il avait été appelé au côté de la Reine seulement dix minutes plus tôt, Harry avait juste eu assez de temps pour prendre trois gorgées de thé, avant que Mycroft n’arrive dans la pièce d’un pas lourds montrant son irritation à toute les personnes présentes. Tout comme Harry, Mycroft usait de ce temps passé avec la Reine pour se relaxer et relâcher la pression après un jour stressante cependant, la plupart du temps ces réunions finissait par être les moments les plus tendus de leurs journées. 

« Potter. » Salua Mycroft avec un ton pessimiste, ses yeux gris pâles durs comme des diamants. « J’espère que tu réalises ce que tu as fait. » 

Harry regarda son homologue moldu et lui donna un sourire crispé « Mycroft. » 

Mycroft attendit suffisamment longtemps pour qu’Harry ait le temps d’essayer de se défendre, avant que sa langue ne s’arme et enfle comme celle d’une grenouille qui s’apprête à en lâcher toute l’acidité. Beaucoup de ceux ayant rencontré Sherlock, étaient souvent surpris que Mycroft ne souffre pas du même problème d’absence de subtilité ; toutefois, seuls ceux qui connaissaient Mycroft suffisamment bien, pouvaient dire que le politicien travaillait vraiment dur pour contrôler ses pulsions de temps en temps. 

En cet instant, ce contrôle ne tint que grâce à la Reine qui n'appréciait guère être oubliée par ses sujets, particulièrement quand elle pouvait dire de ceux deux hommes qu’ils étaient ses "amis", si elle en étirait légèrement la définition. « Assez Mycroft. » Annonça-t-elle durement, étant plus proche de craquer que jamais auparavant. « Assieds-toi. » 

Mycroft s’assit donc, une expression entêtée traversant son visage. « Pardonnez-moi votre Majesté. » S’excusa-t-il, tout en acceptant une tasse de thé avec une nuage de citron. Harry cacha un petit sourire derrière le bord de sa propre tasse avant de la vider et d’accepter de la remplir de nouveau. Sa Majesté avait un excellent goût pour le thé. 

« Maintenant. » Commença sévèrement la Reine, extrêmement déçue des jeux auxquels Mycroft et son frère s’adonnaient, et de la façon dont Harry avait complètement effacé la mémoire et l’intellect de l’un de ses sujets. Même s’il s’agissait d’un malade instable qui aurait probablement été enfermé avant d’atteindre complètement la folie. « Expliquez-vous, gentlemans. Comment se fait-t-il que deux de mes plus brillants sujets aient perdu le contrôle d’un homme plus dangereux encore qu’un dragon déchaîné. » 

Mycroft paraissait embarrassé et arrivait à peine à s’empêcher de remuer dans son siège. « C’était une idée de Sherlock » Grimaça-t-il en se rendant compte de la manière dont cette phrase sonnait « On ne l’a jamais vraiment perdu c’était juste… » 

« Intéressant. » Compléta Harry avec un sourire en coin. « Comme cette fois à Istanbul. » 

Mycroft grimaça une fois de plus « Je pensais que nous n’allions plus mentionner cela. » 

« En effet. » Confirma Harry nonchalamment, son regard se dirigeant vers la Reine qui était assise avec ses mains l’une sur l’autre devant elle, alors que son dos était droit comme un piquet, tandis qu’elle l’écoutait. « Mais très franchement, je pense que cette habitude que nous avons se doit d’être expliquée. » 

Les lèvres de la Reine se pincèrent. « M'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, trois de mes favoris souffrent d’une dépendance absolue à l’adrénaline et, soyons honnête, au risque de mon royaume ? » Lança-t-elle avec un sourire impitoyable. « Mon cher Harry, je le sais déjà. »  

Harry et Mycroft s’enfoncèrent dans leurs chaises avec leurs bouches s’ouvrant et se refermant comme celles de poissons, dans un affreux manque de décorum, tandis que la Reine prenait une gorgé de son thé avant de replacer la tasse sur la soucoupe avec un bruit de porcelaine menaçant. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de déglutir silencieusement, puis de figer leurs expressions dans un masque de neutralité. Oh oui, ils étaient partis pour les réprimandes de leurs vies. 

La Reine rassembla ses papiers en un semblant d’ordre et les plaça dans un tiroir, elle replaça le bouchon sur son stylo à plume, le mit dans son étui et passa une main caressante sur la surface de son antique bureau, profondément pensive. Les deux hommes sourirent presque, oh oui, tous les trois étaient des personnes quelque peu maniaques avec leurs propres habitudes particulières, des choses qu’ils appréciaient et d’autres qu’ils n'appréciaient pas. Le réarrangement de ses documents importants, était l’une des habitudes de la Reine  

« Très franchement. » Commença la Reine avec un ton à tranchant. « Je suis abasourdie par ton comportement Mycroft. Jouer a des jeux comme celui-ci. Ton frère encore je peux le comprendre, son contrôle de ses pulsions est un problème qui n’a jamais été traité correctement, mais toi ? » Elle regarda soudainement de haut et l’épinglant dans sa chaise avec son regard bleu clair. « Toi, j’en attendais mieux de ta part. » 

Mycroft acquiesça, son visage pâle était le seul signe trahissant sa détresse intérieure engendrée par ses réprimandes. Il appréciait vraiment la Reine, elle le comprenait d’une façon que même sa propre mère n’avait jamais su le faire. Pas seulement pour cela, mais elle l’avait aussi introduit à Harry, un homme avec lequel il se sentait complètement confortable. Même Sherlock ne pouvait pas clamer cet équivoque honneur. 

« Et toi. » La Reine se tourna vers Harry, qui grimaça perceptiblement et se raidit. « Effacer l’esprit des gens non magiques ainsi. Il y a dix ans tu ne l’aurais jamais osé. Tu te serais battu bec et ongle pour éviter qu’une telle chose arrive. Ne te transforme pas en Albus, Harry pour notre salut et celui de ton monde. » 

Harry acquiesça, se retenant visiblement de partir ou de riposter. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et le vert profond brilla d’une approbation douloureuse. Malgré le fait qu’il soit dans le métier, Harry n’avait que vingt-neuf ans et avait toujours de profondes cicatrices psychologiques venant de son enfance et de ses années à Poudlard. Quelque chose sur lequel Mycroft avait travaillé avec lui, avec le consentement silencieux de la Reine.  

« Je suis absolument dégoutée par vos actions à tous les deux. » Continua la Reine durement et elle passa sa main sur son bureau une fois encore, essayant manifestement de contrôler ses gestes. « D’un côté, je comprends. » Dit-elle d’une voix moins ferme. « Je comprends que vous soyez ennuyés et que votre intellect ne fasse rien qui puisse autoriser vos esprits à se reposer ; je comprends. » Répéta-t-elle doucement. « Mais je ne peux pas autoriser un mépris aussi flagrant de nos règles ! » 

 _Nos règles_. Pas  _nos lois_. La Reine avait concédé il y a un certain temps qu’Harry et Mycroft, Albus également fut-t-il un temps, soient autorisés à opérer hors des lois des mondes magiques et non-magiques. S’ils se forçaient à respecter celles-ci, cela pourrait gêner leurs activités et potentiellement mettre d’autres vies en danger ; et la Reine ne pouvait pas le permettre. 

« Vous allez tous les deux. » La Reine marqua une pause, réfléchissant clairement au genre de punition auquel ils pourraient se conformer, sans que cela ne compromette la marge de manœuvres qui leur était octroyée ou leur autorité auprès de leurs hommes. Elle soupira fatiguée. « Vous allez tous les deux vous asseoir avec cet homme, James Moriarty, et l’aider dans sa réhabilitation. Je contacterais la clinique et préparerais des horaires pour vous deux. Séparément attention. » Ajouta-t-elle en les avertissant « Peut-être que cela vous apprendra à tous les deux la stupidité de vos actions. Fini. » 

Comme un seul homme, Harry et Mycroft se levèrent, posèrent leurs tasses, avant de s’incliner devant leur souveraine et Reine. Ils se tournèrent ensuite et rapidement quittèrent sa présence. Sa déception comme un nuage au-dessus de leurs têtes, en dessous duquel les deux hommes tremblaient. Pour être parfaitement honnête, la Reine était la seule femme, la seule personne réellement capable de leur donner des ordres. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne ressentait la moindre sympathie pour le Prince Charles et les deux s’accordaient à dire que le Prince William avait besoin de quelques polissages avant d’être aussi intéressant que sa grand-mère.  

Mycroft s'arrêta dans le hall d’entrée et remarqua Harry au côté d’un grand homme roux qui avait l’air vaguement familier. Laissant cette impression étrange de côté, tout en suspectant malgré tout la magie, Mycroft hocha la tête à l’intention des deux hommes avant de partir vers le jardin où Anthea et la voiture l’attendaient 

Dos au plus vieux des frère Holmes, mais le regardant tout de même partir en le suivant de ses yeux verts malicieux, Harry sourit « Il n’a rien remarqué. » Nota-t-il avec un plaisir non dissimulé. 

Le rouquin bougea inconfortablement, il n’était pas entièrement habitué à ce que son ami soit si Serpentard en face de lui. D’ordinaire Harry réussissait à garder travail et vie privé séparés. « C’est bon dans ce cas. » Murmura-t-il. 

Harry lui donna un regard amusé. « Mais oui Ron, c’est très bien. » Son sourire s'agrandit. « Dit à Robards que l’opération encapuchonnée est approuvée. » 

« Oui monsieur. » Ron soupira exagérément, lançant un regard noir à son meilleur ami. « Toutes ces choses que je fais pour toi… » 

Harry sourit doucement et gentiment, alors qu’il lui faisait face. « Je sais » Dit-il affectueusement. « Et j’apprécie, j’apprécie vraiment. Merci Ron. » 

Ron sourit à Harry. « Wah, je t’aime aussi Harry. » 

Son sourire se figea quand le rouquin disparu et il fit demi-tour pour remonter le hall en direction du bureau de la Reine. Sans cérémonie, il entra une fois de plus et, ignorant la présence du Prince Phillipe qui semblait plutôt surpris de son apparition, affirma fermement. « L’Opération encapuchonné est approuvée. » 

La Reine posa son stylo plume avec le sang-froid d’une personne, qui n’était pas complètement sûre que ce qu’elle venait d’entendre était une bonne chose ou pas. « Et bien. » Déclara-t-elle calmement. « J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites. » 

Harry acquiesça et sa langue vint humidifier nerveusement ses lèvres. « Pour être parfaitement franc, moi aussi. » 

« Je contacterait "C". » Assura la Reine au sorcier. « Partez. » 

« Compris, votre Majesté. » Harry s’inclina, offrant un signe de la tête au Prince Philippe, Harry glissa ensuite vers la porte, et disparut à mi-chemin. Il était le seul sorcier de l’histoire ayant accompli ce tour de force. 

 **…**  

 **…**  

Sherlock l’attendait quand il arriva. 

Le regard pâle du détective consultant dévisagea avec inquiétude la forme épuisée de son frère, remarquant les nombreux signes, plus bruyant que des mots, indiquant que son frère venait d’être plutôt sévèrement réprimandé par l’une des quelques autorités qu’il respectait.  

« Comment était  _Mummy_  ? » Demanda-t-il sans pitié, remarquant aussi qu’un certain sorcier aux yeux vers avait également été présent. Pour son plus grand et évident ennui. 

Mycroft lança à son frère un semi-regard noir. « Elle allait bien. » 

« Et ton petit copain ? » 

Mycroft fut clairement satisfait quand John n’apparut pas au moment où il lança sa question, il ne voulait même pas considérer ce que le bon docteur pourrait dire, s’il pensait que Mycroft était actuellement capable de se soucier d’une personne autre que Sherlock. « Sherlock. » Avertit-t-il de sa voix basse. « Assez. » 

« Il est seulement jaloux, Mycroft. » Retenti une voix de ténor, précédent un homme grand aux cheveux noirs courts et aux yeux verts cachés derrière des lunettes rondes. Harry s'arrêta dans la porte d’entrée, son regard fixé sur Mycroft, qui avait penché la tête dans sa direction. « Opération encapuchonnée est approuvée. » 

Le sourcil de Mycroft se souleva de surprise et il repensa à sa journée jusqu’ici. Une vague de compréhension le submergea. « La clinique ! » 

« Et le château. » Approuva Harry. 

Le sourire de Mycroft s’élargit comme celui d’un requin « Et bien maintenant, c’est très intéressant. Complètement technologique ? » il demanda, pensant à toutes les applications que cela pourrait avoir. 

« Principalement. » Dit Harry avec désinvolture. « Il y a toujours des aberrations dans les plans, j’aurai espéré que tu pourrais m’aider avec ces dernières. »  

Sherlock se renfrogna face au duo assit devant lui, il lui était grandement déplaisant être ignoré. Particulièrement par son propre frère ; cela lui rappelait grandement son enfance, qu’il haïssait. « Vous avez collaboré ? » Demanda Sherlock d’une humeur déplaisante. « Qu’est-ce que  _Mummy_  dit de cela ? » 

« C’est elle qui nous a dit de faire ainsi Sherlock. » Répondit Harry d’un ton calme, pas le moindre du monde dérangé par l’antagonisme de Sherlock. « On connaît les règles. » 

« Mais tu les outrepasses systématiquement. » Siffla Sherlock, tout sauf tranquille. 

Mycroft soupira et pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder au plafond. « Ne sois pas stupide Sherlock, tu sais que Harry et moi sommes des collègues de travail. » 

« Quand vous ne vous sucez pas la queue. » Explosa hargneusement Sherlock, sentant la jalousie mugir dans sa poitrine. 

Harry lui envoya un sourire cruel. « Intéressant, non vraiment. » Il poursuivit. « Tu es venu à cette conclusion de toi même Sherlie ? » 

Sherlock bondi sur ses pieds, furieux. « Ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! » 

« Ou sinon quoi, Sherlie ? » Ricana Harry, intérieurement à bout de la jalousie infantile de l’autre homme. 

« Assez ! » Aboya Mycroft avant que Sherlock ne puisse plonger pour le pistolet présent sur la table basse et tirer un coup entre les deux yeux d’Harry. « Je n’arrive pas y croire ! Vous êtes tous deux ridicules. » 

Sherlock fit la moue. « Il a commencé. » 

« Je n’ai fait qu’ouvrir tes yeux sur ce qui était déjà présent. » Cracha Harry, plus contrarié que jamais. 

« Mon dieu, vous êtes tellement similaires tous les deux. » Grogna Mycroft, massant ses paupières. « Sherlock, tu es mon frère, je t’aime vraiment beaucoup, mais si ça ne cesse pas, je vais arrêter de venir ici. » Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry. « Et tu devrais savoir quand t’arrêter. » 

« Ta présence n’est pas un avantage. » Lâcha Sherlock à son frère, quittant la pièce. Après un moment ils entendirent la porte de sa chambre être claquée et Harry leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Non. » Avertit Mycroft, pointant un doigt sur l’homme aux yeux vers. « Juste, non. » 

Harry haussa les épaules et renifla d’irritation. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le supporte. » Dit-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître. 

Mycroft grogna bruyamment tandis que John faisait tomber les sacs de courses, le visage pâle. « Il a disparu ! Mycroft ! Il a juste… » John secoua ses mains, incrédule «  _Disparu_. » 

« Dites-moi, Docteur Watson. » Commença Mycroft d’une voix traînante, en une admirable démonstration de son visage affable et rassurant. « Croyez-vous en la magie ? » 

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

**N/T :**  Et oui, cette seconde partie se termine ainsi... Nous comprenons votre frustration ! Mais pour l'instant, nous ne savons pas si l'auteur prévoit une suite ou s'arrêtera là dans l'histoire. Bien sûr, dès que nous en serons plus, l'information vous sera transmis par un petit chapitre informatif, n'ayez crainte ! ;)

Pour les traductions suivantes, nous attendons malheureusement toujours une réponse, positive ou négative qui ne semble pas vouloir venir. N'hésitez pas à passer sur la page facebook de Macaron qui indique chaque semaine si un auteur nous a répondu et qui vous transmettra les dates de publications.

Vous pouvez également retrouver le texte original à partir de la note de début.


End file.
